Discord
by shadyfai
Summary: What would happen if Chaos was unleashed with in certain people? What if it showed them the truth of what they really desired. This such a tale of when the Goddess of Chaos selects her chosen. Showing not all is as it appears from any side. And the descent into such depravity. Come find out What transpires when Discord descents. (Lumina X Reno X Cloud X Zack) rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the idea and dreams of what I think would be inresting.  
For those who been inrested in my Lumina X Reno set of pics. there will be more added into the mix.  
This fan fic started because of this

this is un betaed so please bare with any mistakes. also this is my frist time posting on fan fiction. I usally post some where else thought I would give this place a try.

And I`ll try to write the 2nd chap soon.O.o so be patient

"So you want to be the best Turk?" The girl appeared out of no wear. Surrounded by dark Clouds."Who the fuck are you yo?" The red haired Turk with goggles wearily asked. Giggling the pink haired girl tilts her head and smiles softly "Oh little old me. I`m just the answer to you`re prays" She spins on her heels and turning her back to the the red head. Then looks over her shoulder."I can make your dreams come true. But for a price..." The red head slightly startled looks over to his partner. "Don`t worry about him. He can`t see or hear me."The young girl cheerfully said. As if she sensed that his eyes had shifted from her to the other person. "You must have name. yo .What is it?" he stated as if young girl in the black outfit smirked. Turning to face him once more."My name is Lumina, General goddess of discord and chaos. At your service Reno" Reno felt uneasy This Girl knew his name but he never told her it. Picking his words carefully. "This deal, What sort of payment are yea talking about?" he Inquired cocking his head to the side. Lumina smiled a positively evil little grin."Well aren`t you ever the the little Turk. Nothing much just need you to be my eyes and ears in the mortal realm."Snorting at that Reno rolled his eyes but decide to play along for now."I doubt that's it yo." He mentally making sure to tell Tseng and Rude about this sense. Rude seems to be unaware of the girls presents at the particular moment.

So perhaps she really was a goddess. But then why visit him of all people. He was nothing special. He was just a simple Turk who was recruited from the slums. Nothing that would warrant the Notice of any goddess. Either she was fucking with him or they must be really bored up where she lived."She clapped her hands together and giggled."And I wouldn't bother to tell those two. They would just think your lets have some fun. I`ll be seeing you little Turk" She vanished in a cloud of black particles and a bright light. Leaving Reno to wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

Rude turning his head looking at me." Are you alright Reno? You`ve been awfully quite for Awhile now."Not really understanding how Rude could have missed the girl but he shrugged it some reason not wanting to tell him about the strange girl at any rate. Reno nods his head slowly."I`m fine partner. Never been better" a slow smirk spreads across his face. Rude look at Him a moment longer,before sighing."If you say so." Unaware of his eyes flashing purple around the pupil's and red around the irises,Hearing whispers he chuckles softly " Hey Rude, why don`t we clock off eerily today?"

( P.O.V Rudes)

Not seeing a reason as to why they shouldn't Rude wearily nods his head wondering what has gotten into Reno. Usually he doesn't`t stop till the job is finished. But not chuckling it up to anything other then him having been strange for the past twenty or so minutes. Perhaps he didn't`t Sleep well the night before? Or perhaps he ate something bad for lunch. It was something of a any rate I would have to alert Tseng to this behavior if it went on more then just today. But Reno would have told me if something was wrong wouldn't he? He`s never lied to me before not that I`m aware of besides missions. I will have to observe him further.

(Reno P.O.V)

I hear hissing whispers that sound as if its trying to come threw a snowy TV station. They were Warning me to be cautious this person before me. But I couldn't`t figure out a reason it was just Rude. Enlse he was going to try and take away that girl Lumina or report me. My eyes narrowed, not liking that At all I would have to figure out a way to maneuver around him and Tseng. They will not get in my way,I snarled internally. Some where inside a part of me started to come to life and glow, in warmth at The thought of destroying anything that got in my way. It was soothing and comforting. I relaxed and And offered a lazy smile to my supposed partner. Trying to put into him the ruse of me begin as I always had as I turned and made my way to the chopper.

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my ideas And this plot. for those who like my Lumina and Reno series. this is the fan fic I been writing for them hope you enjoy. O.o hope and prey i can do the 3 chap soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been sitting in the sit of the chopper, for over thirty minutes now. I keep looking over at Rude. Something was bothering me. I couldn't shake the feeling. Something felt Wrong... Yet absolutely so right before. The distorted whispers from before had quieted down ever sense I left that building. But I feel a strange pull. Of course this waste`t new me wanting to destroy stuff, but never really people who I considered friends or who I`m loyal to. But Something in me when I heard the call, I guess you could put it that way. Made me not care About anything but myself, and Lumina the weird little girl claiming to be a goddess.I feel the air shift. Then as if it had been there all along a sweet sing song voice floated to my ears. "Reen-Rennoo,Reno are you listening?"She said in a tone that Convinced that, she knew he was with out a doubt."Come now little Turk don`t look so serious. It`s time I want you to start my bidding. It can be small things at first?"

She darted a smug grin towards the oblivious Rude."After all you want to be the best Turk. I can help you achieve it. If you do what I want. I know you want to. And... All you have to do..." She paused and gave a tiny giggle cupping her her mouth to stifle the sound." Is start By making a little problem go away. But It can wait for now. Just Make sure if he get`s in the way or the other..."I shift in my seat, my eyes for some reason feel as if there briefly as if their begin flooded with something warm. As she finishes " Is eliminate them as you see fit."I take my free hand and press it to each of my eyes. Trying stop the odd I remove my hand from my face Lumina is gone as if she wasen`t there to begin with. But I know she was the air still tingled with engery.

(Rude`s P.O.V)

Sense we left that place Reno has been starting to act more like him self. But half way threw the trip he started acting strange again. He even stopped tapping his fingers idly on the arm rest. Going quiet once more, which is unnatural for him. I saw him shift his eyes Around to one side then back at me. I slide out my phs,and message Tseng about Reno. His odd behavior, encase he's been doing on more then just missions with me. Turning my gaze fully back onto him. I see him take the hand he usually taps on the arm rest and rub his eyes.

I frown deeply at this. Is he getting enough sleep? Or does he maybe have something In his eye? Not begin able to have these questions answered is bugging me more then when Has to fill the silence with useless chatter. I don`t know what is wrong with my friend and partner, But I will find out by any means necessary. It is what Turks do after all. And hopefully Its just needless worry. As we start to head down to the launch pad and Shinra HQ. I receive a reply from Tseng. Stating to be vigilant and keep a close eye on him and he will alert the Rest to do the same. I feel greatly uneasy with this. Sense it means something big.

(Reno`s P.O.V)

Taking the chopper down. I heard Rude`s phone go off. Out of the corner of my eye I see him frown deeply. I frown internally not liking this and crack a light joke "Tifa turned You down again?yo." he merely shakes his head and says "Tseng gave me new orders." Internally I snarl my eyes feeling tingly but not quite going to the warmth sensation. I politely ask "What sort of orders?yo."He starts to climb out of chopper and hesitates"It`s a solo mission, and classified."Thoroughly not liking this one bit. Knowing what Lumina whispered was is gonna be a real problem. Because I`m a sure I know what the mission is. I just don`t have proof yet.I check everything over before getting out and heading home. Tomorrow is my day off I think I`all spend it in Midgar smirking. Making my way to the Turk housing unit and going to my apartment.I open the door, and go inside and make preparations. Before I head into my bed room and curl into my blankets and sheets. That I had not bothered to make that morning and drift to sleep.

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

I`m introducing Cloud in this chap hopefully I can do Zack soon here's chap 3 and I own nothing but this plot hopefully I can do chap 4 soon

_(Dream sequence)_

_ It was hazy and dark. Their was two figures. One of the them was sitting on Crystal Thrown. With dark particles floating around them. This one was a small girl with pink hair, it Was pulled off to the side on the left for now. She wore a black out fit, that had a choker. Before her thrown. Stood a male. With bright blond hair. And Unnaturally blue eyes with hints of green in them, famously called mako infused eyes. How strange this pair seemed. There voices seemed to be hushed. But the blonds seemed to be growing louder as he grew more agitated. " Where Am I? Why am I here? What happened to Zack?"_

_ The girl smiled and floated down from her high perch. To the bottom where the blond was glaring daggers waiting for answers." What will it be? I can tell you all you long to know. But for a price. So little solider...Do You really want them." Her smile never faltering. Almost as If she knew his answer long before he ever stepped foot into the place. " What ever the price. I`m willing to pay it." he stated with a slight frown marring his features and turning on his heels. He began to walk away. With her cryptic words fallowing him " lets hope you`r friend feels the same"_

(end of dream/ Renos p.o.v)

A faint buzzing is what brought be to awareness first. The strange dream I had lingered In fuzzy thick static. In the back of my thoughts. Only pieces were clear. Sitting up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I shed the old cloths I slept in. Going to take a shower. My mind wandering as I was waiting for the water to regulate to the correct temp. Before I wonder how I should deal with Rude and boss man. If they try anything. I should probably break in and collect,  
some Intel. See what their up to. What they are thinking I`m up to. Before even really begin aware of it I`m already getting dressed and heading out the door. But today is my day off,they can take a back seat.

I head out to the to one of the little cafe`s. After all I do need to get my morning pick Me up. Before I can enter.I feel tingle run up my spine, I see a flash of light. And then as if she had always been there Lumina Stood with a smile on her face. Her eyes glittered in amusement, her Lips Turing up ever so slightly into a grin. I had stopped moving when the tingle began. For some reason I just knew it was like a signal. That she was coming. I wait for her to begin talking.

(Lumina`s p.o.v)

"So little Turk how are you liking begin under my influence? Its freeing is it not. To be free of such petty shackles that bind you to things such as right and wrong." I say in a falsely sweet tone,that drips a hint of playfulness. I tilt my head. Raising my hands plastering and evil grin on my as Reno`s eyes flicker between his normal blueish color, to the red with flecks of purple in them. Ah the eyes of chaos, he`s not even aware that they change. With each passing hour, each chaotic,or bad thought, that influence causes him to evoke them.

He will slowly fall into it and not be aware of of the true cause till its to late. Much like The little solider, and his dear friend. Its just so delicious and bitterly sweet. It would almost break anyone's heart. To bad I could careless. Just so long as they give me something to look forward to. After all goddess can get bored. But the struggle they put when they confront there inner most dark desire,that the chaos bring up from the dark depths they would keep it locked away and asleep in. It brings me such great amusement. To show them them there not exactly what they pretend to be.

Noticing over Reno`s shoulder that his dark skinned partner Rude was tailing, and it would seem He was reporting to Tseng. Sense when Reno speaks with me he goes silent to the world around him. After all its part of the goddess thrall. I lean forward with a big smile clasping my hands together." hate to Cut this, but you have a visitor. And he seems to taking notice of what is going on. Do try to have fun...When you finally decide what you`r going to do. I`all check in later. To see how things are coming"

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Discord Chap 4

this one will be some fun. Cause here comes all 3 pieces of the puzzle .  
zack cloud and Reno. All the, final in this I can do chap 5 some time soon I own nothing but the plot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(some where else)

There stood a a figure with spiky black hair, slicked back to look so expect for 1 long bang. And an earring glittering in the sun light. In a regulation black solider 1st Class solider uniform. Instead of Mako infused eyes of blue and green with hints of violet In them, they bright red swirling with hints of a purple. This was famous MIA solider Zack Fair. Or if you knew him well enough puppy for his boundless energy. He was currently sporting a dazed and confused look. When a girl appeared out seemingly nothing shaking her finger in and up and down manner with a slight smile adorning her features. She began to speak.

"Well arena`t you the luckily one, I don`t often go around rescuing people from payment you can help me out with something. I know your honor wouldn't`t let you do anything else." Zack tilting his head as if very confused. Spoke "But how I was already in the life stream? And why help me at all if its not something you normally do?" The girls eyes widening further and a full grown grin that said with out word, I know things you never will. She answered. "Well you see a very dear friend of yours came to me. Asking for something only I could do. And begin the natural giver that I am, I agreed. Don`t worry you`ll meet with the little chocobo soon enough, puppy. Till then why don't you get reacquainted with this place.I`ll let you know when he`s ready. After all its not every day your best friend returns from The dead he`ll need some time to adjust." He rubbed his neck thinking about it. Nodding in agreement. She turned vanishing in the next blink of an eye leaving the poor bewildered Zack To head in another direction.

( with Cloud)

"You want revenge right. Well I know just who you need to go after. But you can`t say where you got it from. Not that anyone would believe you if you claimed a goddess spoke to you."Luimna replied to Cloud in an amused tone. " After all I brought something back for you that no one else could." She knew he would not respond right away not with out some more she could wait." Think about it little solider, I wont tell if you don't. " Place her pointer Finger to her lips and walking away she felt him turn to look at her as she disappeared in a bright light.

( with Reno, Reno P.o.v)

I had been trying to talk with Rude for awhile. But he wouldn't budge. He kept trying to Fallow me. He was wearing a wire piece and reporting in to Tseng I found it annoying. My frustration was overwhelming. I was not used to begin baby sat at all. Frankly I didn't`t need it. I hear him Radio Tseng again for I think it was the 20th time in the past hour. I was then struck with an idea. I could always shove him into a passing vehicle's path or lead him to below the plate into One more dangerous areas. But then Tseng would know it was my doing. If only I could get ride of of them together and just disappear. I freeze in place my eyes flying open in shock at the track of thoughts, and where they had been heading. When I hear a voice "You look concerned, Don't worry they wont feel a thing... Well almost nothing. Don't be worried too. Its alright to enjoy the chaos."

I feel the tell tale shiver slide up my spine and then. Like that I can feel she is there.I`m not sure if I`m soothed by these words or more frightened by them. I`m pretty sure I`m both. But I can't figure out why. I never been the type to want to hurt either before. My eyes feeling as If there warmth flooding them I look for her forum sense it was not in front of me. I turn to look behind me at Rude and see her standing between me and him. I faintly smile. She reminds me of cat The way she comes and goes with out care and always toying with people as if her prey. I see Rude Eyes widen for some reason as he hastily reaches for his two way radio my eyes narrowing. But my eyes dart back Lumina as I see her give a huge smile " It`s almost time don`t worry about him or any one else Its not like him or any one else important anymore. Just do what you feel like. Not what you been told. You`ll know who matters truly when its time." she giggled before she waved. I hear footsteps coming closer from where my back is turned.

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but the plot.  
Sorry for the delay in putting this chap up. Hopefully i can do the next one one soon

* * *

(Rudes p.o.v)

I had been tailing Reno sense he left chopper yesterday. He did not even go to the bar after work. Which only made me more concerned. He was a person of habit. Now as I`m fallowing him during his exit of his apartment on his day off. He seems a bit distracted. I have been radioing Tseng to update him from time to time." Tseng he has just stopped and is staring at nothing. Its the same as when we were on the mission. Also when we were in the chopper..."Reno`s back is still to replied that left no room for argument" I see. proceed with caution I`m almost there."nodding to my speaking in a worried tone" Tseng do you think something could have happened to make him snap?"Tseng soft tone indicating worry and a hint of sadness carried over the two way piece"Rude I`m not sure, You know the Turks can lead to people becoming a bit unhinged."I see Reno turn around smiling fondly at nothing but thin air. When his eyes snapped up to glare at me. They were red with hints of purple. And they were glowing. My eyes widening "Shit Tseng his eyes there glowing Red with streams of purple. What the hell is going on.." I hear Tseng try to get a hold of me."Rude what happened. I`m coming don`t approach him enlse you absolutely need to." I see Tseng walking just past the corner behind Reno

(Reno P.o.v)

Turning to the approaching sound of footsteps. I see boss man. With a look of disbelieving on my face. I know they want answers Well frankly I don't feel much like giving them. I get more agitated the more I think about it. I can hear them wasting my time. Boss is calling. " Well as much I would love to stay.. can`t do it yo. I got places to be people meet. and ya aint one of them sorry" I take off down one of the side streets passing something people. I thought I hear my name but I don`t bother to look back or stop to see who`s calling it. Just in case its those two who want ,what I`m not willing to give. I start heading to a deserted part of the city where you could get lost in the crowd. To see if I can shake Tseng and Rude. Cause I can hear the boss calling out to me.

(With Cloud and Zack. )

It had been awhile sense these two people had crossed paths. But no matter how long the the time. It felt as if no time.. Had ever truly passed. they greeted one another as if they only just been unable to see each other due to a very long mission. Zack smiling like old times called out in a chirpy voice "Hey spikey its been awhile"Cloud in a somber tone answered "It has Zack. How are you even here?" Zack shrugged and smiled "Well, It sorta hard to explain But I`m pretty sure you know the same people I do." he cryptically responded. frowning a bit Cloud answered in a dead pan" I guess.."Zack cutting in after seeing a dash of red and black. It could only be one person" Hey isn`t that Reno?" They noted two figures chasing after the red head.

(Reno`s p.o.v)

I skid to a halt by some old houses in the slums. Hopefully I got them off my trail for now. Now to get to the not nice to keep a lady waiting after all. I turn down a an old street where some of the buildings are falling I feel the shiver up my spine. Before I see her. She walks around in front of me with a grin on her face. and her hands neatly folded behind her." So you decided already little Turk..."She clasped her hands in front of her before she holds them out and summons an orb." Do you know what this is?" she tilts her head looking up from under her lashes at me. " Haven`t got a clue boss." Her eyes fixate on the now glowing red orb with streaks of orange yellow in it." It`s something very special. Only those who are my loyal servants can use it or even see it. It is the goddess mantra in your language. Where I am from its called the heart of chaos."

Such a harmless looking thing. But I know she is not lying I can feel power pulsing from it. and rolling off it as the glow becomes brighter." so hows it work exactly?" She gets an evil smile that crawl from ear to ear." Oh you`ll know, when the time comes. But for right now. I have a job for you to do little Turk. I have two others who are to become my servants I need you to go collect them so we can start the true objective. After all it seems one of other goddess has began to move."

* * *

(to be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

This is chap 6 for discord. it should be rather inserting. hope you enjoy it

* * *

As the boss order. I had been keeping taps on the puppy and chocobo. I find the puppy easy enough sense he is supposed to be off on some mission if I recall.A smirk spreads across my face. well wont good old poor Shrina be in for a shock. To find out there little prized new 1st class solider is missing. oh I bet they will be some several shades of pissed. Not to mention there poor other 1st will be all quiet worried that there poor puppy has run away. I can`t help but chuckle at the dismay there going to be in. If only i could see there faces when they got the news. I be Angeal would be the most hurt by it. If I wasent such a heartless bastered i might feel bit of simpthay. but Everything about that place just sends me into a how I used to think it made me happy just a few days ago.

Slouching against a pillar of the slums church. I cross my ankles as I lean into it. Folding my arms over my chest."yo if it isn't the puppy. What happened to chocobo?" putting my default lazy grin and expression. Seeing him jerk at the sudden noise. He turns around. Instead of his normal eyes I am greeted with his swirling red and lavender ones. For some reason I am not alarmed in the slightest. Though I probably should be. But I`m certain perhaps my eyes are the same. I tilt my head waiting for him to respond. I see his eyes widen briefly before he smiles a little and shakes his head. He rubs the back of his head before chuckling softly." You too eh? I guess I shouldn`t really be surprised. After all Turks are into everything" he starts doing squats

" To answer you `re question tho I`m not really sure. He sorta ran off when I told him he got new eyes. Like your`s but some how i think you`re aware of that already." I jerk my chin a bit in his derection I see you know the boss. She`s been calling for ya. I`m going to need ya to help corral chocobs should he want to feel from the her. " I see him nod." So you`re not gonna miss it are ya. I can tell puppy. I`m glad your the same as always." He flashes me a smirk and glances up at me tilting his head to not get sunlight in his eyes. "Well it will just be a bit weird not working along side them any more. But I relazied something. To be what i wanted to. I would have to break free from them all cause other wise they would still only see me as some one to look down upon. " He stands up right and starts heading for the door he looks back at me from over his shoulder."Just leave spiky to me if I need to I`m sure I can talk to him into join us."

(Lumina pov)

I feel Reno and Zack enter the building. I`m sure if need be the little puppy can charm the chocbo into doing what I I begin"Aw poor little solider. All those emotions all bottled up. You should really let them free. After all it will be much more beneficial for you if you do. Plus you never know who else might be waiting for you to wake from you`re dreary little self. that is stuck in past. Don`t you want to live in the present? have your own future? what about you? Do you think they really care, something in you`re eyes tells me you don`t think so..." I can feel his inner tourmail over what I said. Him thinking of the choices. When the other two come into the room " She is right spikey we`re your family. We`re the ones who care. Not the ones who try to keep you back by saying you have to promise things." Reno chimes in"good bad its just us we don't see ya no different yo. But they would."

I smile as I feel his eyes flood with chaos he had been trying to suppress. I think I`ll make sure that he will be unable to do so. Should he feel the need to do have another fit like this. After all it just wouldn`t do It is why I I put a piece of th goddess mantra in Reno so he could not close his link to me any longer. My eyes shift over to him He nods and pulls out from the hall something I had put there. " here ya go boss." do you know what this is cloud?" I see him look at th objectives a very special sword. It holds the the very core of chaos with in it. Something That very few objects can do. I want you to wield it. It will show you how much you mean to us as a family. Zack is going to receive his present soon, it just needs to be fetched. Reno already got his. It your turn today."

I cant help the smile the spreads across my face as I see him reach out trace the chaos behaumt does he know once anyone who touches it that is not already thralled fully will be as soon as they touch this blade. They will meet a violent end and must fight for all eternity. I could just giggle with gift will be something that will drive him to hate others and put a wedge between his past and my other servants. Renos gift was something extra he was so loyal I merely had to switch it around. And make him hate and want to harm those who he thought who take me away oh how i love to cause mayhem. But that Yeul is going to be problem always trying to save others.

(Renos pov)

I hear the boss talking to cloud but inside my mind I hear her whispering _~ Infiltrate shinra tonight. Find out who Yeul is visiting and trying to win to her. These are my orders. She will have given them other thing make sure you do something about Zack we cant have him breaking into a fit of consciousnesses in the middle of this._~ I feel something slip into my pocket as Images flash in my the end I see her disappear. "Yo its time to go boss has new orders for us. Looks like ya gonna bee seeing shinra one again eh coming to chocob. I spin around " Oh ya puppy let me see for a sec." He comes with me I motion for him to turn around" Let me see ya sword for a sec it looks like its got a few stretches in it" he takes it off and hands it to me to inspect. I slip a shard of chaos into it. I had it back to him" it seems fine for now but you might want to take care of it after this mission." I slip on a lazy smile.

Time skip

I say to them as we are walking threw the seemingly empty barracks" So orders are..." Cloud replied in an annoyed tone "Shut up, I know what they are."He glares slightly over his shoulder at me. When Zack bends down to look in one of the rooms. The door slightly cracked opened Zack replied in a hushed tone "Quite you two, I think we`re begin watched"

* * *

To be continued

I would like to take all those who have been fallowing and enjoy this series. It warms my heart. To know that you like it as much as I do making it. :) heres hopeing I can do the next chappy soon and fun fact this chap is the longest one out of the who series so far


	7. Chapter 7

Discord chap 7 Well after I held to vote we shall be seeing some new faces in this fic and in the other one I am doing.  
If you missed out on the vote. sorry but eh cant be helped.

* * *

(Renos pov)

Having searched the room twice. We found nothing. I even went so far as to check the tiles on the ceiling. All the loose panels. After all its something I learned in the Turks. You can find and hide in the most unlikely places. But nothing was found out of place. Still unable to shake the feeling of begin watched tho. I motion to Zack and Cloud to move back out of the room. Something doesn't add up and its pissing me the hell off. My eyes flood even more warmth bleeding into what feels like red hot lava. I know I`m accessing alot of chaos at moment. "Boss will want to be informed we pull out for now something fishy going on yo. And I don`t like it. I can feel there people around and we don`t want to blow our plans." I jerk my head and chin in the detraction of the doors.

Lumina will no doubt want to know something is up. After all I got this were feeling Like I do when shes around. Perhaps it was another goddess or god present. It was slightly different from the way Lumina presents always makes me feel. It was as if I was begin studied like prey. I wasen`t frighted. I think they or rather the person was generally just studying us.

(Tseng Pov)

After those three had left Shrina propriety I had to list and report things. No doubt Sephiroth would inform the other 1st of who our visitors were. When I thought about that odd feeling I had felt earlier. Something was definitely off with those three. I thought we would have been spotted and almost certainly some would have died. If not for the creeping sensation of the presents that felt as if we were prey and begin watched. I thought more the once I felt some one at my back. But when I turned no one was there.

Shaking my head to dispel the thoughts. I let out a small sigh. As I feel Rude pull up to flank me. It had been a tiring evening with out a doubt. When that sensation tingled up my spin. I think I see something out of the corner of my eye turning slowly. I come face to face with a young boy he looks no older then a 14 to 15 old. He is wearing some odd cloths that I have never seen before not in all my travels. They were a navy blue with bright yellow and purple squares around the neck line and chest opening to the shirt. with a sash of sorts. and bit of leather twisted up his left arm. On his right arm was a small leather shield make shift glove. that reached to his elbow.

He had a serious expression on his face. He lifted his arm up in his hand was make shift blade. His other hand holding a lips parted before he started to talk. " Well here I was off hunting. When I received this rather annoying called that Just kept growing louder each passing day." He frowned a little." Your kind has not prayed to any of us in quite some time its inserting I should walk in.. on such a mess. But sense you called I had no choice but to answer. My name is Noel. God of hunters and harvest. I you should know better then to try and lay a trap for the chaos goddess servants like that."

Tilting my had at the odd boy but then again. My people believe in gods and goddess. But I have never hear one such as this.I hear Rude speak to the boy. "Why is that?" The boy rolls his eyes and folds his arms the weapons he carries disappear into thin air." Well for starters, there is a fact that there unstable for one. Secondly those three are her main servants. Her right hands." Something strikes me when he says this." Meaning?" I question in curious tone. He taps his fingers on h is in the same deadpan tone." Well when a Goddess gives a gift of any kind. Or a god for that matter. something that holds there power. Or even is something that is personal from there daily life. It means the person or people who are in possession of such gifts are influenced by there powers and can channel, the very power of the one who they serve. Which means if I didn`t pull that little stunt back there you and your little friends who all be dead probably right now."

"If you really want to do what you called out for. You will need some help." Noel smiled. I see Rude nod and I know that that's his signal that hes is alright with anything I deiced." Fine. we shall agree for now." After all Reno was Turk and Turks always stick together. We have to save him.

(Reno pov)

Watching as Lumina kicked her legs back in forth in childish delight. She giggled for the past ten minutes. "Well of all the gods and goddess I never expected Him to be the one to interfere" This just makes things more inserting." in an amused tone she stated. I see her motion for me to bend down. So I compile. I feel her run her fingers around my eyes she kisses just under them on each side. which sorta startles me a bit." oh you make me so proud little Turk"

(Unknown pov.)  
"I see so it truly has begin." A small figure stated in a monotone. " How many others have gone?" There was silence that fallowed the question the lone figure asked.

* * *

ooo whats happening whats who is this small figure. who else will interfere. and what shall happen next. stay tuned to find out

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Discord chap 8

I decided to add some surprise people oh me oh my. I blame it on watching advent children while I was writing it .

* * *

The fates are indeed cruel, harsh in judgement. They spend the majority of there time watching the world with no more care then bored children. When errant gods and goddess need to be monitored. It is these Three whom do the task. They care not if your rich ,poor, happy,sad, full of torment. To them if your time has come they will come and end it . Beware when there magic eye settles on you for your tread may be the next one they severe.

(Some where)  
"So brother What are we doing?" One figure replied While shifting closer to gaze into the Crystal Orb. His tone was bored.  
His long hair draping around his shoulder. His eyes glowing faintly of pink and blue. In fact all Three of the figures eyes where the same silted pink blue tones. They only varied in shades. glowing faintly. The one holding the Crystal orb had slightly shorter hair. But his eyes were transfixed on the clear glass."Well brother isn`t it oblivious?" He smirked Clutching The orb in his fingers and palm tighter. When the last figure begin to speak.

"I don`t think he would have asked other wise Kadaj.." This one had the shortest hair of the three. And spoke quite childishly. the longest haired one spoke again" Loz don`t cry..You know that's just his way" he fake pouted teasing Loz. Kadaj Rolled his eyes as he heard tell tale signs of sniffling "Kadaj, Yazoo is begin mean" sighing the one named Kadaj lowered the orb for a moment." Will you two shut up. I`m trying to focus. And it`s hard with with two idiots in the back round going at it. enlse..." he smirked and tilted his head" You want to be the ones who tell our esteemed patroon why I can`t focus on the task at hand?" With that they both fell silent

Lifting the orb once again into the light. The city of the mortals could be seen. Flashing over different mortal planes. To the correct one."Ah shes the one who started it correct?" Yazoo crossed his arms and tilted his head. Bordy inquiring.  
Loz was playing with weapon as way to pass time."I Think so if what our patroon said is to be believed." Kadaj tilting his his head. In a bored fashion staring intently at the image of girl with pink hair smiling. She was in a black outfit." What are we supposed to do brother just watch her?" Loz inquired in childish restlessness. Kadja looking side ways at him." Yes that is what were supposed to do. Along with any other gods. And goddess that went missing."

"And if they prove to be true?" Yazoo glazing at Kadaj ask lightly." We eliminate the threat of course."was replied Loz. "Of course. Just as we have always done. No one escapes their fates right brothers. Not even the supreme god and goddess." Kadaj smirked While answering. "After all we have something even with all there powers they don`t have, An eye that never sleeps." all three faintly smiled at the pinkish orb.

Yazoo shifted once more. Before asking In the same bored voice" Does this mean we have to ,Watch all of those who vanish to that realm brother?" Yazoo flicking his gaze to Kadaj. Who replied in irritation. "That is supposed to be the plan, But there is something very odd about the group then went." A lazy grin spreading across Yazoo face. " I couldn`t agree more brother." Loz chuckling " But Isn`t it against the rules for them to interfere like that? I miss them Especially Yeul she was always nice. So was Snow and Serah" Kadaj growled in irritation yet again." I don`t like those who can defy us per say you shouldn`t either." Yazoo snorted lightly." I would be more concerned with the one who keeps coming back brother." Kadaj glared over his shoulder. "Shut up if your not going to tell me something I don`t already know."

* * *

Sorry for the delay in the update I got writers block half way threw writing this

Hoping my writer block goes away soon.

To be continued


End file.
